bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 1-6
Letter to Roscoe Inman, 11/23/67 ::::: Mark G. Meltzer :::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::: New York, N.Y. 10163 Nov. 23, 1967 Roscoe: Thanks for keeping in touch. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have someone out there who believes me... who isn't crazy himself. I know I've been promising to tell you the whole story. But it's hard for me to think about it. Amanda keeps telling me it's my fault. In a way, she's completely right. As mentioned prev. I had found ways to anticipate landings of the "Traveler". (Cross ref. tidal currents, weather, avail light etc.) Trackings indicated she was moving back down East Coast to NYC area. Back in Aug. I noted an incident at Montauk Pt. - seemed she was inter- rupted & retreated, figured there was a high chance she'd come back. As it happens, my wife's parents have a vacation house near the shore - unsea- sonably warm (Indian Summer). Wife was itching to get out of the house and I didn't figure it would hurt to mix "business" with "pleasure". House is much farther than typical targets. My error. I'd staked out a spot near the bench with new equipment - including portable hi-powered flash & spots. Hoped I could finally snap a pic the "Brass" couldn't deny. Two nights running, no luck. (First night, thought I saw red light but couldn't be sure.) I didn't see IT (Her?) - But it sure saw me. Must've followed me to the house 1st night - and saw my daughter. 2nd night I Got back near dawn, already too late - broken glass, Amanda screaming. Wet boot prints on the floor... seaweed. I put her in harm's way. My fault. She fit the profile. Part of the reason I got so goddamn obsessed. All those pics of those little girls... like seeing my own child in danger, over & over. Roscoe: I can't do this anymore. Going to send you all my data. Maybe you can pickup where I left off. Notes on Big Sister *''WHAT IS IT? '' *''Not blade - HOLLOW? '' *''Very sharp - bloodstains? '' *''HELMET - but no breathing apparatus?? '' *''RED LIGHT?? Why? ARMOR? '' *''Female of the species ARE THERE MORE?'' *''MUSCULAR LEG - snapped my calf w/o even trying!'' *''TALL - a least a foot on me..'' *''Never saw anything move faster - completely overwhelming.'' *''If she wanted me dead - (she let me live) I'd be dead<--(I ATTACKED HER FIRST) self defense??'' *''IT FOUND ME ONCE... will she come back?'' *''CHECK WEAPONS'' *''waste of time'' *''conventional weapons = useless'' *''where does she come from?'' *''WHAT DOES SHE WANT w/my DAUGHTER?'' *''WHAT IS SHE/IT??'' 2nd Letter to Inman, 5/27/68 ::::: Mark G. Meltzer :::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::: New York, N.Y. 10163 May 27, 1968 Roscoe: Thanks for calling. I know I haven't been in touch much, the last few months... not after what happened. Suddenly the "research" didn't mean as much as just finding my daughter. I swore I'd catch the Bitch that took her... one way or another. It took me awhile once I got back from my "rest" @ Tollevue. She'd become a lot stealthier... It was focusing mainly on coastal cities - surprising. (Possibly cities offer It more "options" for abductions - possibly It's more familiar with urban environment?) Noticed a cluster of activity around the Hudson R. Set up a stake-out near Weehawken & spotted telltale "red light" under the water's surface, near docks circa 3:45 AM. This time I was "prepared" for our Traveler - so I thought. Rigged flashes in hopes of stunning It & weighted net. Nabbed It - and by It I mean HER - positive It's female now. Blade-like weapon cut thru netting like thread. (SHARP - 16 stitches in my neck to prove it.) Very fast, very strong - She snapped my ribs with a back hand. Think I would have been a goner if a cab hadn't taken a wrong turn into the docks. Headlights scared it off. (Naturally driver didn't stop - typical - passed out, almost bled out. Wallet gone when I got to hosp... She mugged me! Or some Good Samaritan took it.) If you have nothing thru military channels, she's laying low. Either I scared her off (doubtful) or - maybe - She is done "collecting". Where does She go? Where does She take them all? Let me know if you have updates - I am back in the game on this. Now that Amanda is moved out, I don't have many "distractions". Keep me posted. Yrs., Postcard Phil: '' ''Thanks for the books but please don't send any more big pkgs to the P.O. Box. Cards and letters only. MY LEG IS BROKEN and its a drag to haul stuff home. Call you back soon -'' :::''Meltzer Phil Isidore NUFOS ::P.O. Box _____ :Baltimore, MD. 21201 Mother's Day Card :Happy Belated :Mothers Day... to the perfect Mom! Amanda: You were right...It might be my fault that she's gone. But I never gave up on her. You lost hope. And if we both lose hope... we lose her forever. ::With love (still) :::Mark ::::5/12/68 Newspaper Clipping, 10/27/67 Friday October 27, 1967 NOT FLYING - "Aquatic Anomaly!" Get it straight! UFO BUFF QUESTIONED IN DAUGHTER'S KIDNAPPING Harlem - A suspected kidnapping case took an unexpected turn when police became aware that the six-year-old victim's father was obsessed with UFO sightings - and apparently believes his daughter may have been taken by the inhuman creatures he's tracking. ::::::"NO ONE WILL LISTEN - NO ON WILL FIND HER." Cindy A. Meltzer, the daughter of Mark G. and Amandad Kay Meltzer, vanished after an apparent break-in at a Montauk Point vacation home last weekend. During routine questioning, investiga- tors learned that the father, Mark G. Meltzer, has been active in fringe groups investigating flying saucers and weird phenomena. In a bizarre twist, he was obsessed with linking missing persons cases to the sightings. Of course... they turn it into a sideshow. Said a neighbor of the Meltzers, "It's quite a coincidence. If you believe in coincidences." <- WHO?? Local police were left with few leads and have been in cooperation with NYPD officials in the continuing investigation. When ques- tioned about Meltzer's theories, officials noted only that they have not ruled out "any possibilities." <- except innocent until proven guilty "Lost...taken...and no one to blame but myself." X-Rays day1_item102.png day1_item103.png Prescription On top of the filing cabinet, next to the radio, is a prescription bottle of Cohydrone pills from K. Kucharski, MD. See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts